


Good luck and good friends

by ineptshieldmaid



Series: The Patron Saint of Communicating Like A Fucking Adult [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (less bdsm than the rest of the series though), 5+1 Things, BDSM, Group Sex, Multi, non-monogamous arrangements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineptshieldmaid/pseuds/ineptshieldmaid
Summary: By a strange combination of good luck and good friends, in fact, Phichit Chulanont has slept with a surprising number of people in the international skating scene. And most of them in groups. He’d like to say this was Christophe’s fault, but probably only half of the cases were.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: House of Broken Bones is definitely the end of this series.  
> Also me: But what about Phichit????
> 
> The logic here is that I got annoyed with House of Broken Bones because its enormous, 18 000 word lead-up and long negotiations are not, in my experience and observation, how group sex is actually likely to happen. So here are some alternatives!
> 
> Caveats lectors and a comments policy at the end.

Phichit Chulanont is known to the skating world as a social butterfly. Someone who treats all his peers as potential friends first, and competitors second. He’s good for a party, a total instagram addict, and someone you can rely on to get drunk friends - or colleagues, or, if necessary, total strangers - back to the hotel unmolested.

It’s not that he’s never slept with anyone in the sport, but he’s never been one to push his advantage. He likes people, first and foremost, and he likes it when people are happy. Sometimes those people are happy in bed with him, and that’s great.

By a strange combination of good luck and good friends, in fact, Phichit Chulanont has slept with a surprising number of people in the international skating scene. And most of them in groups. He’d like to say this was Christophe’s fault, but probably only half of the cases were.

* * *

The first is the year Yuri and Viktor steal everyone’s hearts, and attention, by getting engaged and skating a pair exhibition and then being ridiculously romantic at the banquet. Phichit spends a chunk of the evening dancing with Christophe’s choreographer-boyfriend, and watching Yuri out of the corner of his eye. Apparently Viktor’s planning to both compete _and_ coach for the rest of the season. Yuri seems perfectly happy with this.

‘If he breaks Yuri’s heart _or_ ruins his career,’ Phichit says, to Théo, between songs, ‘I will actually murder him.’

‘I don’t think you’d be the only one wanting to do that,’ Théo says, with a nod toward Plisetsky. The kid’s not shut up about how stupid Viktor and ‘the piggy’ are, all evening. Currently Mila is tolerating him, and if she were to slip him some champagne to get him to calm the fuck down, no one would blame her. 

Phichit finds Plisetsky infuriating: he’s had everything handed to him in this sport, and yet he seems to want to tear everything and everyone down around him. Except somehow, he and Yuri have come to an understanding, so Phichit will have to give him the benefit of the doubt. Otabek Altin seems to like him, and Altin is usually a good judge of character.

At this point, Théo twirls Phichit around and, spin done, nods toward the other side of the dancefloor. Yuri has left Viktor’s side and dragged Chris onto the dancefloor. Chris is a good dancer, and Yuri ought to be. Phichit lived in dorms with him for a year: Yuri can dance in his pyjamas like nobody’s business. Until now, and excluding the footage from last year’s banquet, Phichit has never seen Yuri dance in public. 

When Yuri lets him go, Chris comes over to Théo and Phichit. Phichit’s actually pretty experienced at dancing in threes: it’s a classic if you’re out with groups of girls and you want to be clear you aren’t hitting on any of them. On this occasion though, he’s pretty sure someone is being hit on, and it’s him.

Toward the end of the night - after Yuri and Viktor have left, but before the last partiers start to think of moving on to a nightclub - Chris catches Phichit’s hand. Théo has one of his hands on Phichit’s hip, from where they’ve been dancing.

‘We were thinking of turning in early,’ Chris says. ‘Want to come with us?’

Phichit says yes. He worries, for about twenty seconds in the elevator, about how exactly he’s supposed to _confirm_ that they’re hitting on him. He’s just about decided that as the established couple, it’s their job to broach the subject, when Chris leans in and kisses him. Théo, when Phichit pulls back for breath, is watching avidly, and it’s very, very easy to reach up to kiss him, too.

* * *

The second time involves Mila Babicheva, a pair of ice dancers, and a woman from New Zealand who Phichit thinks might be a journalist. Phichit’s not really sure how it happened, he doesn’t remember much of it, and he’s fairly sure it was Mila’s fault.

* * *

The third time may or may not count as sex. He’s in London: he’s joining the Stars on Ice tour for the Asian leg in a few weeks, and he thought he deserved a holiday. Chris is also in London. His stated purpose for being there is to see The Book of Mormon. Phichit meets up with him, of course he does: they’ve got together a few times since Barcelona, and it doesn’t always involve sex but when it does that's always fun.

Chris takes him to a party. A very _specific_ kind of party. The kind where people may or may not be getting off, but they are definitely getting together and doing complicated things to each other. There’s a St Andrews cross, and Chris shows Phichit how to strap him to it and make him hurt. It’s a good time, but Phichit finds it weird, the way people look at him. Like they’re not really sure he’s actually there to top. When he’s separated from Chris, he ends up with a couple of guys hitting on him on the apparent assumption that he’s submissive. Phichit isn’t sure he really gets the whole dom/sub division (it’s fun with Chris, but Phichit knows perfectly well that what Chris needs is miles away from the way he and Phichit are playing around), but the implication that these guys know exactly which he is just from looking at him isn’t his idea of a good time.

* * *

The fourth time is organised several months in advance. He receives the proposition by email, from Mila. Phichit is still training in Detroit; Worlds in Boston are close to home, relatively speaking. Mila and Sara are coming in from Europe. Mila want to know if he’d come with her and Sara to Provincetown for a weekend, after.

‘Why me?’ Phichit asks, by return email. 

He gets a text back. 

Mila, 23.03: Would you like the safe answer or the fun one?  
23.04: Both?  
Mila, 23.05: Neither of us have been in the US before, except for competitions. We’d like someone who knows the country come with us.  
Mila, 23.05: And also we hope to have sex with you.  
23.05: … You do?  
Mila, 23.06: I suppose I have had sex with you before, but that was so many people, I would like to sleep with you again. And Sara likes you.  
23.07: Why me?  
Mila, 23.08: Do you know you are perhaps the only man in this sport who has not tried to hit on Sara?  
23.10: … Don’t tell me Yuri got drunk and hit on Sara.  
Mila: Except for Yuri and Viktor, they don’t count.

* * *

The fifth time is both awesome and nerve-wracking. The thing is. The thing is, Minami Kenjirou is _so incredibly cute_ Phichit can barely deal. He’s good, too, good enough to make it onto the Grand Prix circuit. His crush on Yuri has never really gone away, but Phichit knows instantly it’s no threat to Yuri’s marriage. Minami came to the wedding and spent the whole time looking like he couldn’t really believe he was there, counted among Yuri and Viktor’s friends. 

Perhaps because Phichit was Yuri’s friend first, some of the awe rubs off on Phichit. Not too much, but some, and Phichit is incredibly charmed by it. He praises Minami’s moves in the field - he has a beautiful Ina Bauer - and Minami blushes, stammers, looks up at Phichit like he hung the moon. 

‘You’re into him,’ Chris says, leaning into Phichit’s space as they watch Minami bow to the judges. They’re in France, this year. Viktor drew Japan and Russia; Yuri drew America and Canada. Phichit has been fielding frustrated texts from Yuri about the hell of the schedule and - not unrelated - the horrors of temporary celibacy.

‘A bit,’ Phichit allows. 

‘A lot,’ Chris counters.

Minami doesn’t make it to the GPF. Phichit doesn’t hit on him, but does like his selfies with religious dedication.

‘I don’t know,’ Phichit says, to Chris, over the phone. ‘The problem is, I don’t think I want to date him. He’s just so _cute_.’

‘Worlds,’ Chris says. ‘Let’s invite him to dinner.’

It takes Phichit a moment to figure out what Chris is offering. ‘You’d. You’d do that?’

‘With pleasure,’ Chris says. ‘Your call, though. You make the moves, with me, or without me.’

They have dinner with Minami, and then drinks, and Phichit ends up with Minami sprawled in his lap. It’s much, much harder to start this than it has been any of the others, but he does. Strokes his fingers down the back of Minami’s neck, loves it when he shudders, and kisses him by way of invitation. 

They kiss Chris, too, of course they do: even Minami’s not immune to Chris’ charm. Chris plasters himself up against Phichit’s back while Phichit jerks Minami off, and makes out with Minami while they both work Phichit into a shivery mess. By way of thanks, Phichit blows Chris with the best of his by-now-quite-practiced skills, and Minami watches him do it with eyes as wide as saucers.

* * *

The one that never happens is after Yuri retires. Phichit is on the Stars on Ice tour that following summer, as are Yuri and Viktor. Viktor’s been doing exhibitions like this even after he retired - mostly with Yuri, because people will pay good money to watch the two of them practically make love on an ice rink. Yuri says this will be his last: he doesn’t really like performing, and he doesn’t need the money.

Phichit ends up back in Hasetsu after the tour. Chris is there: he stays with Yuri and Viktor, and Phichit is pretty sure there’s something going on there. His suspicion is confirmed when, a few glasses of whiskey down, Yuri looks around the living room at his husband, his best friend, and his whatever-Chris-is, and nods at each of them like he’s counting.

‘You know,’ he says, eyes lighting up. ‘The only person here I haven’t kissed is you, Phichit.’

‘Surely you should fix that,’ Chris says, from the floor where he’s sprawling. Phichit shoots a look at Viktor, who shrugs. His expression seems to suggest that this kind of thing is both ridiculous and perfectly normal.

Yuri scrambles across from his own side of the couch and kisses Phichit. He’s much more assertive about it than Phichit would have expected. It’s also deeply, profoundly weird. Phichit kisses him back, in the spirit of the thing, but it’s weird.

‘Not the worst sight I’ve ever seen,’ Chris says, from the floor, as Phichit and Yuri pull apart. ‘And by that I mean you guys look good together.’

Phichit and Yuri look at each other. Look at what is, by now, seven or eight years of friendship, and, evidently enough in common in the bedroom to have a partner in common.

‘Weird,’ they say, in chorus.

‘Way too weird,’ Phichit says, at the same time as Yuri says, ‘I’m sorry, Phichit, but…’

‘I could’ve told you that was going to happen,’ Viktor says, from the other side of the room.

‘Well, why didn’t you?’ Yuri asks.

Viktor gives Phichit what is quite definitely an appreciative look. ‘Because it might’ve been fun if I was wrong,’ he says. Yuri buries his face in his hands, and Chris cracks up laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Caveats Lectors: None, that I can think of right now. This fic isn't *tagged* polyamory, because it only addresses casual relationships for the POV character (the longest-running is an occasional Chris/Phichit fwb thing). I would, however, appreciate it if, when making judgements on the dynamics, you try to think poly about it. 
> 
> Don't bother coming to yell at me if you have a problem with the idea of Viktor or Yuri being attracted to people other than each other. Feel free to ask me *why* I characterise certain characters certain ways, but don't bother trying to correct me if you can't see past your own headcanon. And for the love of good porn, please try not to call fictional characters sluts (/nymphomaniacs/gratification seekers/ etc) with the implication these are bad things. This is more than a little upsetting to me, what with a non-zero amount of my own life choices going into these fics.
> 
> Finally: I love comprehensive tagging. However, I am not a mind-reader or a wizard. Sometimes I forget obvious tags; sometimes I use the tag that seems obvious to me and not the one you'd expect. Sometimes I haven't realised, or have forgotten, that Thing X is likely to squick some people, because there is no universally approved list of All Squicks Ever. If you see something I've missed tagging, feel free to say so, and I will either add the tag or tell you why I can't tag for that! It's that simple. No swearing at me required!


End file.
